JeromeASF
Jerome Robert Aceti (born March 9, 1994), known as JeromeASF, is an American YouTuber that primarily posts Minecraft let's plays and minigames. Jerome is a member of Team Crafted along with SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, and a few others. He is also well known for founding the Call of Duty channel "AwesomeSauceFilms " (which is where the ASF in JeromeASF comes from) and then doing videos with friend, and fellow Youtuber BajanCanadian (Mitch), whom he collaborates with in many of his videos, and fellow Youtuber TheNoochM (Mat). He has two Minecraft accounts, Hacksource and ASFJerome. He often used Hacksource in older videos, but he currently uses ASFJerome in almost all of his videos. He has lived in New Jersey his entire life, and met Mitch in 4th grade. Jerome is no longer attending collegeto get his Biology major in his home state, but he recently joined Team Crafted, along with BajanCanadian. Jerome is often called Fluffy by SkyDoesMinecraft and a Bacca by BajanCanadian and his fans because his Minecraft skin resembles Chewbacca from the Star Wars franchise. Also, they made up bromance/romance between them called 'Merome', which is "real" according to Mitch's tweet (The name Merome was originally made in one episode of Jerome's, Mitch's, Huskymudkipz's and Ian's series Pixelmon, which Jerome says is his favorite of all his video series). He had a girlfriend named Jasmine, who has a YouTube channel called JazzApps. They have since broken up in July 2013 (as said in a tweet by Jerome), however they are still friends. On December 1st 2013, Jerome asked a girl named Louise to be his girlfriend. He had already went on two dates with her already before he asked her. They are now officially dating, according to this tweet. (I got you to Jerome) Other Facts *On Jerome's Twitter he has admitted to being mostly colorblind. He said on the most recent test he got 3 of 8 colors right. *Jerome can speak Italian. *His real name is Jermy *He is 6 days younger than Mitch. *He has had 2 channels before his main one today, the first one wasHacksourceVideos , which he started and made videos with friends when they were 13, 14 and 15 years old, and AwesomeSauceFilms, their mainly Call of Duty focused channel that started his rise into Youtube stardom. After he joined BajanCanadian, Hippoqqih, TheNoochM, and many others, he has since abandoned this channel, in December 2012, to much criticism from older fans. *He is the only YouTuber that uses Parmesan Cheese for deoderant. *He doesn't wear a suit. A Bacca's fur naturally grows into a suit pattern. *He did a series called "Flash Player Mania," where he would play browser flash games, sadly, he has since deleted all of these videos from his channel in an attempt to become a purely Minecraft channel. Quotes *Mitch, I got Betty! *I love you Mitch. *I WON THE HUNGER GAMES / DEENS! *I'm a man of the Bac! *LAVA FO EVAAAAA!! *slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp* *Dat axe! *Chop chop! *Want a Belly Rub? *Lemme axe you a question, buddy! C'mere! *Mama's cooking up something special! *I'm a baaad Bacca. *We can talk about this. *This is actually happening right now. *Hey Mitch, to the left, to the left! *Chop, chop, buddy! Chop chop! *Get in mah belly! *Induuuuubitably yesh. *Power Moves only, baby! *Punch. Punch. *EASTERBACCA! *Sorry, I'm not sorry. *I'm on that can't stop won't stop grind. *¿Por qué? (Spanish for "Why?, What for?") *Hey, Mitch your microwave! *Better men have tried, they failed. *I did that with my mind! *Toilet time! *Let's get ready to bash some skulls! *Revoked. *Yeahheheh boi! *Hmm...let me check the time...yeah it's a quarter past not happening. *Power moves only from here on out boys! *Oh baby! *You sure about this biggums? *I'm going in! *What the heck? *No way! *Order 66! (more common in older Hunger Games videos with BajanCanadian) *Wazz goooooooooooood!?!?! *Come here little boy! Slurp! *Beauutiful like diamonds ien die sky! *What the butts? *Hey Mitch! Knock Knock!! *Get in my balls (Usually used in his pixelmon series) *Power moves only! *Never enough. *Mitch Time? *It's the Crazy Chicken! *I got Parmesan Deodorant. *''Shhh. I"m hunting Wabbits.'' *''You can't revoke the Pope of Power Moves.'' *Betty! ♥ Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members Category:Replacements